Who Touched You Before Me?
by Loki-Trickster21
Summary: This is what happens when Tony gets jealous.


**Hey there guys! First off... I know I haven't updated my FrostHawk fanfic for those who are following it, but I just lost my inspiration. Also I have been dealing with a lot of things lately so all I have been able to write are one-shots of sudden ideas that pop into my head. I will try to continue it when I get a chance though, so don't lose hope yet. For now I bring you all this FrostIron one shot I wrote (inspired from a role play) as a gift for not having updated the other one. Hope you all like it! And don't forget to review. It makes me happy. :)**

* * *

**Who Touched You Before Me?**

"Boo!"

Tony came back up from his lab to find Loki sitting on the couch with his eyes fixed on the TV. His face lit by the screen as he frowned slightly at a series he was watching. However, at hearing his lover's voice, he instantly launched off the couch to jump at him. "Tony!"

Hugging him tightly, Tony closed his eyes as he embraced his mischief god. "I missed you baby."

"I missed you too." Loki let himself be held by those arms as he sighed happily. "You have no idea how much."

Tony was the only one who had the pleasure of seeing Loki like this. The trickster dared to be himself only around him. Probably because of the strong connection they shared. Or simply because he loved the man to no end.

_~oOo~_

They we're cuddling in the couch, watching a marathon of Heroes of Cosplay. Tony had his arm wrapped around Loki's shoulders, laughing every time the mischief god made a remark about the people's costumes, which some we're really good he had to admit. Loki kept jumping in his seat and pointing to the TV saying things like "Do they really think they can manage to look as good as us?" or "How do they dare to do such a vague impression of me?" So much was Loki into the show that Tony thought of saying something he had wanted to say to Loki since a while, thinking he would not even pay attention to him, too busy with insulting the costumes.

"We should have a kid." Tony softly laughed, knowing Loki could get pregnant by being a shape shifter and all that.

Loki instantly turned to look at him. "A kid?" Tony was surprised when he saw his lover smile from ear to ear. "That would be wonderful!"

"Really?"

Loki nodded. "Yes…but.." And there it was. "I believe we haven't even gotten married yet. And I wish to have a "honeymoon" as you call it here, before I have to deal with a pregnancy."

"So be it." Tony smiled brightly. "We need to send our invitations and everything."

"I take it you will take care of that, as for how enthusiastic you sound." Loki said as he kissed Tony's forehead. Tony's smile could not be bigger. He closed his eyes, hugging Loki tightly as he smoothed through his hair. Loki wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and nuzzled his neck. "But be prepared, for it will not be an easy task."

"No, I know it won't." Tony looked up at him, his eyes sparkling. "I'm going to send the invitations soon actually, I had Jarvis make multiple invites."

Loki softly laughed. "I was talking about the pregnancy. I have been pregnant before, and believe me, I have lots and lots of cravings. But let's not thing about that now." He gave a peck to Tony's lips. "Let's enjoy the moment."

"Oh babe, you know I can satisfy every cra-… wait you were?! WHO TOUCHED YOU BEFORE ME!" Tony growled and got his suit on. "Let me see that son of a bitch! I'LL KILL HIM!"

Shaking his head in amusement, Loki walked towards Tony. "Calm down, master assassin. How do you think I had Sleipnir?"

Tony grumbled. "….Virgin pregnancies.. those are possible you know?! You just have to believe.." The suit began to piece off leaving his body exposed. "Who did this?!"

Loki raised a finger in the air. "First off, there's no such thing as virgin pregnancies. And second, it's a long story."

Tony sniffled and grumbled again. "Who ever that was I'll kill him once I see him.." He whined.

"It was a stallion." Loki said. "And I didn't to it for love. It was the only way to save Freya's hand."

"I'm gonna kill Freya.. that bitch!" Tony hissed. "JARVIS! DEPLOY!" The suit slammed itself back on Tony, each piece hitting him hard. "Ow! Damn it!"

"Tony! Come on, stop with the jealousy already." Loki rested his hands on his own hips, staring at Tony. "It was centuries ago."

"I don't care!" Tony spat. "Someone touched you. A beast at that. I will be back soon!" He stomped out of the large room and flew off. "..oh damn it.." Landing shortly he bought a bouquet of flowers and flew back to where Loki stood. "I bought these for you my love." He offered the roses, apparently he arranged them to look like the Iron Man's mask.

Loki made a weird gesture and rolled his eyes before smiling and taking the roses. "So fast did you kill him?" He said in amusement. "You know… you look cute like this."

"OF COURSE I KILLED HIM!" Tony grumbled and crossed his arms upon his chest. "You think I went out for NO REASON?!" He stomped around like a child, only to put up an act. "I'm not cute… I'm VERY VERY UPSET!"

Loki got closer, wrapped his arms around the smaller man and began showering him in kisses. "Oh, come on.. don't tell me you will be like this all day."

Sniffling softly, Tony cleared his throat. "..maybe.." He allowed himself to be kissed, giving a soft smile he hugged Loki tightly.

"Mm that's better." Loki sighed as he hid his face in the crook of his lover's neck. Tony settled with the taller male, running his fingers up and down softly upon his lover's back. His eyes closed softly as he nuzzled Loki's neck.

Loki pulled away briefly to give a kiss to his lover. "You know it's you and only you."

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed role playing and writing it. More one-shots coming soon!**


End file.
